A Christmas Picture
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: This is a little x-mas story. Told from Charlie & Scully POV. Please r+r!


A Christmas Picture  
  
AUTHOR: Anika  
  
MAIL:   
sleeplessdreamer42@homail.com  
  
CATEGORY: MSR, Charlie POV/   
Scully POV  
  
SPOILERS: 'How the ghosts stole   
Christmas', I suppose.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing in here   
belongs to me.   
  
NOTES: I was inspired to write   
this little Christmas thing and I   
have never written Christmas stuff,   
so I thought why not! Anyway,   
Christmas is almost over so I had   
to hurry writing. It might show in   
the story...it is pretty short and   
nothing special but I would   
appreciate feedback anyway!  
  
  
'A Picture'  
  
Being the youngest of the family is   
always horrible even if you are just   
as grown up as all the others. I still   
feel like the little boy who ran after   
his big brother, and sister, for that   
matter. Since I haven't since most   
of my family in such a long time,   
they were all more than just   
interested in me. Bill wasn't such a   
help. He just stood there with what   
he calls a smile, mom is just happy   
I am here and my sisters, sorry   
sister, are not here yet. I know that   
Melissa is dead. At Christmas   
though, I feel like she just hasn't   
arrived yet. Christmas without   
Melissa is even less imaginable for   
me than without my father. I miss   
both of them.  
  
Dana is late. Usually, I am the one   
who is late. Well, usually I am the   
one who isn't even able to attend   
Christmas. This year though, I had   
finally managed. No the person I   
want to see the most isn't even   
there. I and Dana had been kind of   
close. We were only one year apart   
in age and so we had often been   
stuck with each other. Dana knows   
more about me than everybody   
else. Even now, where we hardly   
ever see each other. She is a   
wonderful listener. She listens   
much better than she talks. I   
always tried to make her tell me   
things, but she wouldn't. I wonder   
if she talks with this Mulder-guy   
I've been hearing so much about. I   
have never met him but I trust   
Dana's heart.  
  
******  
I am late for Christmas. I know   
Bill will give me his killer-look,   
mom will just smile probably   
because she thinks me and Mulder   
finally hooked up. I don't know   
what's with my mother and   
Mulder. There is something   
between them. I had always   
thought my mother would like him   
about as much as Bill likes him,   
that she was just more polite about   
it. I was wrong. She seems to like   
him almost like one of the own   
children. I love her even more for   
that. I just wish I could make   
Mulder see that too. She invites   
him over for Christmas every time   
but I could never make him come   
with me. He is just too stubborn. I   
miss him already.   
Mulder is part of the reason why I   
am late. Actually, the IS the reason   
why I am late. We had this very   
weird case that I don't want to   
think about because it still creeps   
me out but afterwards we   
exchanged gifts. We both didn't get   
each other big things, but it was   
great. I know I should have left   
right then but I couldn't. I felt so at   
ease with Mulder sitting next to   
me. We ate pizza, not very   
Christmassy food, but with Mulder   
I expect everything. Still, I think it   
was one of my best Christmas   
dinners ever. Anyway, I could have   
left then. But Mulder made me   
stay...with Oreos. I love Oreos. I   
don't even think he knew that.   
Afterwards though, I think I   
destroyed the whole evening: I had   
finally decided to leave and he led   
me to the door. He looked at me   
like a teenager in love and I think I   
returned that look because I felt   
just like a teeny in love but when   
he leaned just the tiniest bit   
forward, I said goodbye and left.   
Now I am almost at my mom's,   
about two hours late and all I can   
think of is turning around and   
make it right.  
  
******  
The guests decided not to wait for   
Dana anymore and finally get to   
the presents. The children were   
getting anxious already. I must   
admit that presents were always   
my favorite at Christmas. That was   
one of the rare times when being   
the youngest came in handy   
because as the youngest you   
usually get the most presents. At   
least in my family. Unfortunately, I   
am not the youngest anymore.   
There are so many little ones   
running around now, I wonder if at   
least on of these gifts is for me.  
  
"I didn't really know what to get   
you and your brother and sister   
weren't really a help." Tara tells me   
and offers me a quite big box.  
  
"Thanks. I am happy with   
anything." I assure her and she   
even smiles. Sometimes I wonder   
how someone like Bill could find   
such a nice woman. I am too much   
a child to unwrap it slowly. I rip   
the paper away and I am stunned   
when I see what my sister-in-law   
got me.  
  
"Oh my god, Tara, this is too   
much!"  
  
"Oh, don't think it's a new one. I   
still had it from my Christmas   
party at work, I won it. So don't be   
flattered too much." She says.  
  
"Still, it is great." I kiss her on the   
cheek and look at my new camera.   
If Tara only knew how long I   
wanted a new camera. I just never   
had enough money left to buy me   
one. I put it out of the packet and   
make my first photo. I feel like a   
little child. Well, it's Christmas so   
who cares?  
  
******  
I finally arrive at my mom's. I feel   
stupid arriving so late. I have to   
explain why I am late and I still   
haven't thought of a good excuse.   
  
"Oh, Dana finally!" my mom   
greets me. She hugs and kisses me.  
  
"Uh, yeah, well I-I couldn't get   
here earlier." My mom stares at   
me. She has this look. She really   
thinks me and Mulder did it. If she   
only knew.  
  
"Where's Fox?"  
  
"Home, I guess."  
  
"Didn't you tell him he was   
invited?"  
  
"I did. He said he had other plans."  
  
"Haven's you talked with him   
today at all?" she looked even   
disappointed.  
  
"Uh, not really." My mom accepts   
it more or less and leads me inside.  
  
"Look who's here!" she yells and   
everybody turns to look at me. I   
hate this. That's why I am usually   
over early. I can feel myself blush   
and mumble a little 'hello' and   
'merry Christmas'. When I   
suddenly see a flash of light.  
  
"Hi, sis!" my eyes open and I see   
little yellow stars but also my little   
brother Charlie. I hug him like   
there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Uh, I am glad to see you, too but   
don't kill me." He says and laughs.   
I let go of him.   
  
"So, you finally made it." I say.   
  
"Seems so, yes. I can't always stay   
away, can I?" we smile at each   
other. I am sad that Charlie lives so   
far away and we can't see each   
other often.  
  
"How long do you stay?"  
  
"Couple of weeks."  
  
"Weeks?" I ask in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, they gave me all of my rest   
holidays, I guess."  
  
"They didn't fire, did they?"  
  
"God, no! They just didn't like me   
never taking any holidays."  
  
"What are you caring there with   
you?"  
  
"Tara's got me a camera!" he tells   
me excited.  
  
"Wow." He lights it to make   
another photo of me but I stop him.  
  
"Don't you dare. You have one of   
me now and that is more than   
enough. I have to eat something." I   
leave for the kitchen.  
  
******  
I am so glad to finally see Dana   
again. She looks fine. Bill said she   
looked tired and worn out but he is   
so wrong. I don't think I have seen   
Dana this pretty in a long time. I   
want to take plenty of pictures of   
her. I make a mental note to see her   
more often in my holidays now.   
Maybe I even get her to introduce   
me to that Mulder. I wonder if it's   
him who makes Dana so happy. I   
don't follow her into the kitchen. I   
know mom wants to talk with her,   
and even though I'd like to hear it,   
I just don't eavesdrop. Instead, I   
take some pics of my little nephew.   
I hope he won't turn out like his   
father. About ten minutes and three   
pictures later, Dana returns. She   
looks all blushed. I really wonder   
what those two talked about...  
  
I don't even get tired of taking   
pictures. I even took pics of people   
I don't even know but they seemed   
to know me so I took them and   
gave them to them right away. All   
the others I kept to myself. Even   
though I'm not tired of taking   
pictures, I think the others are. No   
one wants me to take any anymore   
and I can't find any good snapshots   
anymore either. I look for Dana   
and I have trouble finding her. In   
the corner of the room I see her.   
She looks far, far away. I think of   
calling her but then I do the next   
best thing and take the picture. I   
look at the pic as it dries and am   
amazed how she looks. I can't say   
what she looks like. In a way it is a   
sad look, then again she looks   
disappointed or torn and in a way   
even happy. My sister is a mystery.  
  
******  
I am everything but good company   
tonight. Everything but my body is   
with Mulder. I wonder what he is   
doing, if he feels just as bad as I   
do, if he is watching TV or just   
sitting around... my mind knows   
only the word 'Mulder'. I am   
probably oblivious to everything   
around me. I think my mom asked   
me a question some minutes ago. I   
would feel bad about it, if I could   
think clearly. I hear something   
snap and suppose Charlie took   
another picture, maybe even of me.   
I can't care. Being in love can be   
horrible sometimes. Especially if   
the one you love seems to love you   
back and you are too shy, too   
stupid and... well, really too   
stupid, to make something happen.   
I sigh.   
  
"Hey Dana, someone's at the door   
for you." Charlie tells me. I wonder   
why is smiling like an idiot. I stare   
at him and walk to the door.  
  
"Mulder?" I am shocked.  
  
"Hi." He replies smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, I wanted to ask you...   
something...earlier, in my   
apartment...you left so fast and I   
wondered if I did anything wrong?   
If I rushed anything, cause if I   
want-"  
  
"No, Mulder. I was just-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your 'I'm so   
sorry', 'No, I am so sorry' talk but   
you two are standing right under   
the mistletoe and you know what   
you have to do. No excuses."   
Charlie informed us. I stare at my   
brother. Why did he watch us   
anyway? While I try to find the   
right words, I hardly notice Mulder   
coming nearer. Suddenly though, I   
feel his hands on my hips. I turn   
my head and we are just inches   
apart. I can't just leave now and I   
know I wouldn't want to anyway.  
  
"If I had known I only needed   
mistletoe to kiss you, I would have   
bought one immediately." He   
whispers before he kisses me. I   
don't know how long we stand   
there in the door kissing, and I   
don't know if Charlie is still   
watching us but I don't care.   
Something in m mind tells me   
Mulder didn't even come here at   
his own will, I think my little   
brother had something to do with it   
as well, maybe even my mother. I   
don't care. Maybe I should let them   
help me more often. Now, I don't   
need help kissing Mulder.  
All I need is Mulder.  
  
******  
I smile when I watch Dana and   
Mulder kiss. I took three pictures   
of them. I told my mom of course.   
She was so happy, she started   
crying when she saw them. I am   
glad I called Mulder. I am glad   
mom had his number. I am also   
glad I took this picture of Dana.   
Without it I probably wouldn't   
even have called. Well, my sister   
might not talk to me about her   
problems but pictures don't lie and   
I was finally able to give her   
something back.  
  
  
THE END  
  
The end wasn't what I planned it to   
be but I couldn't think of a better   
one. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.   
I pretty much liked writing it even   
though it turned out a little longer.   
So, I hope you all have a   
wonderful Christmas! (And a   
happy new year!)  
  
Written by Anika 


End file.
